


Seperated By Force...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Soulmates, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: During an absence from each other, whilst on seperate assignment's. Obi-Wan was missing Anakin so much, that as soon as it became possible, he enlisted the help of their Droid's.





	Seperated By Force...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Violet26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/gifts).



> Yes! Another 'Go-Between' fic-let.

"Arfour, find Threepio and tell him to find Artoo. I need him to take an urgent message to Anakin for me."  
"Beep...Boop...Beep." (Yes).

Later.  
"What's that Arfour? Did Master Kenobi say what was so urgent?"  
"Boop...Beep...Boop." (No).  
"Very well, I will find Artoo and he will proceed immediately."

Later.  
"Artoo?"  
"Beep...Boop...Beep." (Yes).  
"Go at once and find Master Annie. Master Kenobi has urgent need of his presence."  
"Beep...Boop...Beep...Boop." (Why?).  
"Why? How should I know for what reason? No one tell's me anything of their private affairs! You just better mind your manner's Artoo, it is not for you or I to question our Master's wishes, now go at once."  
"Beep...Boop...Beep." (Yes).

Later.  
"Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep." (wake up).  
"Ohh what is is Artoo?"  
"Beep...Boop...Beep...Boop...Beep."  
"Master Kenobi need's me urgently?"  
"Beep...Boop...Beep". (Yes).  
"Very well, I will be right with you Artoo."

Later.  
"Now Artoo, you stay here and keep watch, our enemy's hide everywhere."  
"Beep...Boop...Beep." (Yes).

"You needed me my Master?"  
"Ahh yes Anakin, I do need you and it is very great importance to me, my young Padawan. The Force surrounding you and I keeps trying to tell me something, can you sense it too Anakin?"  
"I do feel strangely when we are together my Master, feelings I've never experienced before."  
"Anakin, my young Padawan, I am convinced the Force is warning of the danger's we would surely face, if this bond between us were to exceed the limit's of acceptance for true Jedi Knight's."  
"My Master, I do understand what you are saying, it is what you are not saying that scare's me."  
"I know my young Padawan, I want to say it, and I want you to know it's true, with all my heart and soul but..."  
"Then say it my Master, I long to hear your word's."  
"Very well Anakin I love you, as a lover truly should love another."  
"And I love you to my Master, in exactly the same way."

"Then it shall be our secret my young Padawan. Now turn off Artoo for the night he can tell Threepio tomorrow that our urgent matter could not be resolved with immediate effect, I will turn off Arfour."  
"I hear and obey my Master."

Epilogue:  
Later.  
Forbidden yet trumphant...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have updated Arfour now, (R4-P17.) Red.  
> R4-G9 was the temporary more golden droid.  
> Also I changed Ani to Annie. Whilst I prefer Ani I found it should be Annie!  
> I know the Droid's do not need 'turning off' but I felt it worked with the story so as to add more secrecy to their special moment!


End file.
